Comment savoir ?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles demande comment il a su qu'Allison qu'elle l'aimait, comment sait on quand quelqu'un nous aimes, comment savoir? [sterek sous entendu]


**Titre : **Comment savoir ?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** euh pas de couple

**Prompt : **Comment sait-on qu'on nous aimes ?

**Note :** mini spoil saison 3

* * *

Stiles était allongé sur son lit et regardait son plafond qu'il trouvait trop blanc, songeant à le peindre d'une autre couleur ou alors à y rajouter des motifs afin d'avoir quelque chose à regarder pour ne pas laisser ses pensés partir dans tous les sens. Scott était assis à l'envers sur la chaise et réparait sa crosse. Stiles commençait à ne plus supporter le silence et lança une conversation :

- Comment tu as compris pour Allison ?

- Hein ? Demanda très intelligemment Scott.

- Comment t'as su qu'elle t'aimait ? Comment on sait que quelqu'un nous aime ? S'il nous le dit pas, comment on peut deviner ? Est ce que tu savais que si tu l'embrassais elle allait accepter, ou est ce que t'as tenté en risquant de te prendre une mandale ?

- Je ne sais pas, on avait un bon feeling, la façon dont elle me regardait, dont elle me parlait, elle donnait vraiment l'impression de beaucoup m'apprécier alors…

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- Donc tu ne craignais pas la mandale !

- Pas vraiment.

- Ca semble vraiment très facile pour toi.

Scott sourit et acquiesça :

- Ouais ça l'était.

Puis il demanda :

- Tu penses à qui ? A Lydia ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit difficile de voir ses sentiments, si un jour elle t'aime, tu le sauras.

- Ca je m'en doute, même si ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver. Ronchonna l'adolescent.

Scott ne trouva rien à lui dire et s'occupa de recoudre sa crosse en silence. Stiles se tourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, marmonnant un truc incompréhensible, même pour les oreilles de loup garou de Scott.

- Tu peux répéter ?

Stile leva la tête et s'adressa au mur :

- Je me demandais comment on pouvait deviner qu'on nous aimait quand la personne n'est pas très expressive… Quelqu'un qui ne montre jamais ou très rarement ses sentiments, qui les enfouissent sous des couches de colères et de regards meurtriers… Qu'est ce qui nous permettrait de deviner ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, se demandant où Stiles voulait en venir avec toute cette histoire. Est-ce qu'il ne cherchait qu'à causer et ainsi briser le silence ? Est-ce qu'il ne faisait que philosopher sur une question stupide et sans grand intérêt ? Où est ce qu'il se sentait concerné par le problème et n'arrivait pas à le résoudre ?

- On demande ?

Stiles poussa un soupire et relaissa tomber son visage dans l'oreiller d'un air désespéré. Scott, que le comportement de Stiles rendait curieux, laissa la crosse dans un coin, et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, le poussant pour qu'il lui fasse une place.

- Il y a quelqu'un à qui tu penses en particulier ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non. Personne. Répondit l'autre, sans doute un peu trop vite.

Le mensonge n'échappa pas aux oreilles attentives de Scott.

- Tu n'es plus amoureux de Lydia ?

Stiles grogna dans l'oreiller et finit par tourner la tête vers Scott :

- Je l'ai aimé pendant tellement longtemps, que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus devenue une habitude qu'un amour réel. Tu vois, comme un pull qu'on aime bien mais qui est trop vieux pour qu'on le mette encore ?

Le loup garou se mit à imaginer Lydia en vieux pull et cela le perturba, Stiles devrait éviter les comparaisons bizarres.

- Et maintenant tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Lança-t-il pour recentrer Stiles sur le sujet.

Son meilleur ami rougit pour toute réponse, mais cela suffit amplement à Scott pour comprendre que oui.

- D'une personne qui n'est pas très expressive donc ? Réfléchit le loup garou.

Stiles soupira :

- On peut dire ça.

- Cora ? Trouva Scott.

L'humain éclata de rire :

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin et prêt à la fois.

Scott fit la moue, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Qu'il se trompait ou qu'il avait presque raison ?

- Alors c'est qui si ce n'est pas Cora ? … Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être ! Il n'y a personne comme Cora sauf son… Oh… Derek ?

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement, et Scott su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Derek vraiment ? Tu es amoureux de Derek ? C'est… Trop. Bizarre.

L'humain donna un coup dans l'épaule de Scott :

- Ce n'est pas bizarre d'accord ? Ne dis pas que c'est bizarre. J'ai passé des jours à m'insulter de fou, à me dire que j'étais étrange… Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, on ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux non ?

- Non c'est vrai, admit Scott l'air contrit.

Stiles se remit sur le dos pour regarder à nouveau le plafond :

- Tu ne dois pas lui dire d'accord ?

- Je ne lui dirai rien. Jura Scott.

- Au moins jusqu'à ce que je devine s'il m'aime ou pas.

Scott se retint de dire qu'il ne l'aimait sûrement pas, il ne voulait pas blesser son meilleur ami.

- Même si je ne sais pas comment on peut savoir…

- Demande-lui ? Répéta Scott.

Stiles poussa un nouveau soupir, à fendre le cœur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me répondrait honnêtement. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr de rester vivant assez longtemps pour la connaître si je lui demande…

Il n'avait pas tort, Derek pouvait réagir violemment, ou ne rien admettre du tout – dans le cas où il éprouverait un quelconque sentiment envers Stiles. Scott posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

- On trouvera une solution d'accord ? On a toujours trouvé.

Stiles tourna sa tête vers Scott et finit par lui sourire :

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Je participerai à tes géniaux plans Stilinskiens jusqu'à ce que tu saches s'il t'aime ou pas.

L'humain émit un petit rire et hocha la tête :

- Merci.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, Scott était bien le meilleur ami qu'il pouvait avoir, et ensemble ils réussiraient sans doute à faire cracher le morceau à Derek.

En espérant, bien entendu, que l'Alpha l'aimait aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc relationnel entre Scott et Stiles, pas grand-chose.


End file.
